


Hearts and Roses

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Post Reveal, Sex, adrienette - Freeform, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette is sitting in her apartment when a certain black cat surprises her.





	Hearts and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **I wanted to write a slow sex one shot. So, there you go. haha**

Marinette sat in her apartment, working on a dress. She suddenly heard a light tapping on her window. She set her dress down on the couch and walked over to the window that was behind a reading area. 

Chat held up a movie, a bottle of Pinot Noir, and a black cloth that held what she assumed was dinner. Marinette shook her head and laughed as she unlocked her window. She pushed it open and sighed at him with an unamused expression. 

“You do know I have a door right?” Marinette laughed at the grown man crawling through her window. 

Chat captured her lips with a smirk. “But what fun would it be for me to go through your door like I normally do?” 

Marinette grabbed his bell and pulled him closer, capturing his lips again. “Wouldn’t be very chat-like I suppose.” She bit her bottom lip and stared into his emerald eyes. “So, what’d you bring me besides wine and a film?” 

“Am I not enough?” Chat captured her lips again, deepening it. 

Marinette grabbed the wine, film, and bag from him while she ran her tongue along his. She broke the kiss to set the stuff on the table that sat beside the reading area. Chat grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body again, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. One that was filled with more passion than the one before it. She gasped and melted into him.

Chat sighed and ran his hands down her sides to her rounded behind, gripping it through her soft pink dress. She moaned and tilted her head to change the angle of the kiss. His arousal pressed against her and made her gasp. 

Chat smirked against her lips and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss to speak. “You didn’t just come for dinner did you, kitty cat?” 

“Maybe... “ Chat rubbed his nose against hers and peered down. He played with the strap on her dress as he held her. “Or maybe I was missing my girl.” 

Marinette giggled and brushed her soft lips against his. She got lost in the kiss as he tangled his clawed fingers in her hair, pulling her hair free from her bun. “Bedroom.” 

Chat broke the kiss to speak in a low tone. “What about dinner?” 

“It can wait.” Marinette tangled her fingers into his hair and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Chat parted his lips, granting her access and set her on the island in the kitchen. 

He broke the kiss and she whimpered in complaint. “Hang on. I want to make sure the food stays warm.” Chat went over to grab the food, wine, and film. He put the food in the top oven and the wine in the fridge to keep it chilled. He then set the movie on the counter beside Marinette’s hips and settled in between her thighs. 

Chat touched her jawline and ran his gloved hand up ‘til it rested in her silky hair. He brought his lips close to hers and peered from her sapphire eyes to her swollen pink lips. “Now, where were we?” 

She grabbed his bell and yanked him towards herself. He fell with his weight on one of his palms and chuckled. Marinette kissed him, parted her lips, and he brushed his tongue along her bottom one before he flicked the tip of his tongue along her top one. She softly mewled and kissed him harder.

Chat groaned as she slowly slid her hand down from his bell. She ran her fingertips over each of his abs until she went past his belt. He sucked on her tongue and broke the kiss to softly kiss her lips. Marinette sighed and captured his lips and tongue again as she ran her hand over his hardened length, feeling all of the little details through his thin suit. 

Chat moaned as she ran her fingertips down to his balls and back up, grazing beneath the head and up and over the tip. She ran her hand back down and kissed him with more passion. 

Marinette broke the kiss to catch her breath and ran her hand back up to his bell. She pulled it down slightly and licked her lips, peering up at him through her lashes. “I love my Chaton, but…” 

“You want your fiance?” Chat smirked at her and watched her nod. “Your wish is my command.” He dropped transformation, leaving him in a pair of black joggers and no shirt or shoes. 

“You really weren’t planning on leaving were you?” Marinette shoved him in the chest. 

Adrien burst out laughing. “I mean… did you want me to? Because I can leave right no-” 

Marinette grabbed his arm and yanked him towards herself, capturing his soft lips with her own. Adrien sank into her kiss and ran his soft hands up her thighs, pushing her dress up and around her hips. He searched for the strings on her panties, finding none. 

Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged lightly, letting it go. “Expecting me?” 

“A girl has her intuition. Besides a certain black cat comes around often enough.” Marinette smirked and peered over at Plagg eating camembert from her fridge. 

“And you supply him with the best cheese money can buy.” Adrien smirked and brushed his lips against hers. 

“Mmhmm… because he’ll eat me out of my house and home if I don’t.” Marinette softly giggled and Adrien smirked. 

“Him or me?” Adrien kissed down to her neck and nibbled on a sensitive spot. 

“Both, but you’re more fun.” Marinette smirked as he lifted her from the counter and carried her to her bedroom. 

Marinette clung to him and he stopped in the hallway to press her against the wall. He ran his tongue along hers and she sucked on it as he groaned. He slipped her dress up and over her head, leaving her in nothing. Adrien ran his hand up her side and cupped one of her breasts in his palm. He ran his thumb over her nipple and Marinette broke the kiss to moan. He set her down and she ran her hands beneath the band of his joggers. She slid her hands around to his rounded ass and lightly ran her nails down his cheeks until she dug them into the curves. 

Adrien groaned and touched her chin to brush his lips against her parted ones. He teased her with his tongue and she pulled him closer to kiss him hard. Adrien slammed his forearm against the wall to catch himself as she ran her tongue along his. 

Marinette ran her hands back to the front of his joggers and slowly slid down to her knees. Adrien slowly followed her with his gaze as she pulled his joggers towards herself and down, freeing him. 

He watched her through his lashes and licked his lips as she slowly ran her tongue beneath his cock, from the base to the tip. He panted and softly moaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip before she wrapped her lips around it. “Fuck…” Adrien sighed as she ran her lips down to the base and back up, pressing her tongue along the bottom of it. “Oh god…” Adrien gasped as he rested both of his palms on the wall. He watched her with parted lips and flushed cheeks as she wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft. 

She slowly peered up at him as she sucked with her hand moving in tandem with her lips. Marinette released him from her mouth and ran her hand up to the swollen tip, making short strokes along it. Adrien moaned and punched the wall as his hips thrust with her hand. She slowly added pressure with her grip and slid her hand back to the base, making his skin more taut as she wrapped her lips around him again. 

Adrien sank one of his hands into her hair as she gripped his hips with her nails and pushed him to the back of her mouth, slowly peering up at him with doe eyes. 

“Baby, I’m not gonna last much longer and I want to make love to you all night.” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her slowly bring her lips to the tip of his cock, pressing a soft kiss to it. He helped her stand up and gripped her chin between his index finger and thumb. “God, I love you.” He brushed his lips against hers as she gripped his wrist with her hands. 

She pushed his hand from her chin and watched him with lust filled eyes as she slowly put his finger into her mouth. He growled from deep within his chest as she brought her lips down his finger and around his knuckle. 

“Shit.” Adrien bit his bottom lip as she slowly brought her lips to his fingertip and released it from her warm mouth. “Such a bad girl.” 

“I’m your bad girl.” Marinette softly giggled as she licked her lips. 

“I don’t know if we’re gonna make it to the bedroom.” Adrien spoke in a low voice that was filled with dark intentions. 

“Then take me here.” Marinette softly moaned as she watched him with seductive blue eyes. 

“God do I want to. I’d fuck you here in a heartbeat, Bugaboo. But I really want to make love to you.” Adrien lifted her up and kissed her again, making her forget about anything else but him. 

Marinette dug her nails into his shoulders as he carried her to the queen sized bed. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and ran her tongue along his. He moaned and laid her down on the soft grey comforter. She peered up at him as he crawled up her body, settling between her thighs. 

Adrien trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts. He slowly ran his tongue and lips along her soft skin until he reached one of her breasts. He captured her peaked nipple between his soft lips and teased her with his tongue. 

Marinette gripped the sheets and arched her back as she moaned. Adrien smirked and swirled his tongue around her nipple; before, he wrapped his lips around it to suck. He grazed his teeth along her peaked nipple and she cried out as he began to flick it with his tongue. She panted and licked her lips as she pressed her chest closer to him. 

He let her nipple go with a gentle kiss and trailed more sensual kisses to her other one. Marinette caught her breath and watched him press his lips to her sensitive nipple. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, while her other one gripped the sheets. He licked, sucked, and flicked her nipple. She cried out and suddenly grabbed his biceps, pulling him towards herself. 

He softly chuckled and moved back up her body to capture her lips in a soft kiss. His lips parted against hers in a slow tempo and she mirrored him. He sighed and sank into her as he drank her in. He dipped his tongue past her lips and intertwined it with hers. 

Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Adrien grabbed her thigh and ran his hand down to her calf, pulling her legs from his hips. He broke the kiss and spoke out of breath, “Not yet.” 

She watched him kiss down her body and arched her back in time with him. He kissed from one hip bone to the next as he slowly parted her thighs. Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him kiss along her mound and down towards her folds. She softly mewled as he trailed kisses along her inner thighs. 

“Tease.” Marinette picked on him and watched him peer up at her with a smirk. 

Adrien slowly trailed kisses back down. He gently kissed her swollen clit and she raised her hips, moaning. Adrien sat back on his heels and she whimpered in complaint. He slowly ran his nails down her inner thighs and she spread them wider for him. “Do you want me?” Adrien spoke in a husky tone. 

“Y-yes…” Marinette stumbled on the word as he ran his nails back up to her knees and back down, making sure to not touch her where she needed him most. 

“What do you want me to do?” Adrien kissed her knee as he continued to tease her with his fingertips. 

“Lick me, suck me, anything. Please.” Marinette blushed as she watched him slowly press kisses along her inner thigh, teasing her. 

Adrien ran his fingertips along her smooth lips, teasing her. He avoided her swollen clit and spread her lips open with his fingers. She watched him bend down between her legs and slowly blow air onto her sensitive bud. She gasped and arched her back as he teased her, watching her grip the sheets in her hands with her head tilted back. His cock flexed and spilled precum as he watched her react to him. 

He slowly licked from her entrance to her swollen bud and she cried out, letting go of the sheets. Adrien slowly blew air along her clit and she moaned, gripping his hair in her hands. 

Adrien smirked and brought his mouth back to her pussy. He softly pressed kisses along her folds and slid his two fingers down to her entrance. She raised her hips to encourage him. He circled her sensitive bud with his warm tongue and slowly teased her entrance with his fingers. 

Marinette trembled as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her muscles tensed up and she shook. Adrien slowly eased his fingers in and flicked his tongue along her clit until it was hard and swollen. 

She panted and moaned as she watched him between her thighs. He wrapped his lips around her bud and sucked hard while he sped up his fingers. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his; before, she let him go and gripped his hair and the sheets instead. She burst out in short moans and gasps as she got closer. He sped up his tongue and fingers, pumping harder into her. His knuckles slammed against her as he flicked his tongue along her exposed clit, causing her to tighten her thighs around his head and cum hard with her hips bucking. She bit her fingers and kept her other hand tangled in his damp hair as she came down from her high. 

Her body shook with each after shock and Adrien gave her one last lick as he pulled his fingers out of her tight entrance. She peered down to watch his hair fall in front of his eyes as, he slowly put his wet fingers between his swollen lips and sucked on them. 

She licked her lips and panted as she grabbed his bicep and pulled him back up her body. Adrien rested his weight on his forearms and brushed his lips against hers. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips. Marinette dipped her tongue between them and ran it along his. Adrien moaned as she reached between them to run her hand along his smooth cock. 

Adrien broke the kiss to breath hard as she ran her hand from the base to the tip and back down. She pressed his swollen head along her soaking wet folds and he clenched his eyes tight, groaning. Marinette touched his chin to bring his gaze to hers. “Look at me, Chaton. I want to see what I do to you.” Marinette watched his slowly open his eyes and part his lips as she teased his swollen head on her clit. 

He groaned and watched her through his lashes as she ran his cock down her slick folds and against her tight entrance. He licked his lips as she raised her hips to let him slip in slightly and then she pulled away, causing him to fall out. She kept teasing him like that while she let him go and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. 

Marinette ran her tongue along his as she teased him with her hips. She pushed his shoulder, causing him to roll onto his back. She straddled his hips and rolled hers to catch the tip of his cock on her entrance. 

Adrien peered up at her as she slid down onto him and back up and off. He growled from deep within his chest as she teased him. Taking him into her wet, warm, sex and back out. He ran his hands up her thighs and gripped her hips, slamming her down onto his cock. 

Marinette cried out as he stole the control from her. He raised his hips in time with hers and controlled how hard and fast she went. She bent down to kiss him, brushing her sensitive nipples against his muscular pecs. She broke the kiss and moaned as he angled himself just right. Marinette gripped the sheets above his shoulders as he captured a nipple in between his lips. He sucked and nibbled on it , while she rolled her hips and stimulated herself on him. She felt herself soak his hard cock and it caused suction to build between her pussy and his pelvis. 

Marinette moaned as she felt it pull on her clit over and over again. She gasped as he kissed over to her other breast and licked and sucked on her nipple, while his fingers teased her other one. 

She cried out as she teased her own clit on his smooth, wet, skin. Her thighs trembled and her whole body felt like electricity was running through it. She felt him swell within her and stretch her further open. Marinette licked her lips and with one last roll of her hips, she came hard. She slammed down onto his hips and road out her orgasm. 

Her wrists burned and she licked her lips as she caught her breath. He rolled her onto her back and ran his hands up her arms, interlocking his fingers with hers. She peered into his emerald eyes and he gently kissed her, causing her to close her sapphire ones. She wrapped her legs around his hips and spread them wider. 

Adrien pumped harder within her and buried his face into her shoulder as he felt himself get close. “I’m about to cum.” He whispered and panted the words near her ear. 

“Cum for me, Adrien.” Marinette softly moaned and he grabbed her hip and sped up his rhythm. 

His breathing came out in short pants and soft moans as he got closer and closer. She gripped his ass with her nails and ran her fingers up his back as she kissed and bit his shoulder. He groaned and moved harder and faster, causing him to fall over the edge and cum hard. 

Adrien gripped the sheets and crushed her lips with his as he rode it out. He pulled her hips closer, trying to get as deep as possible. Marinette moaned and ran her tongue along his as she got near the edge again. Adrien pulled out and quickly ran his fingertip in circles on her clit, causing her to scream and arch her back. She came hard for him and he watched her spill cum onto the sheets. 

Adrien smirked at her as he crawled up her body and gently kissed her lips. “Beautiful.” He sighed and ran his fingers through her messy dark hair. 

Marinette giggled as she blushed. “Not as amazing as you.” 

“More than amazing.” Adrien couldn’t stop kissing her from her lips, to her cheeks, to her neck. 

“Mmm… sure.” Marinette sighed as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. “Did you want to shower before we eat and watch that film?” 

“Is there a point if I’m just going to take you again after?” Adrien smirked at her and captured her sensitive nipple between his teeth, causing her to gasp. 

Marinette moaned and shook her head as her words failed her. 

Adrien chuckled and stood up to grab a tissue for her. He spread her thighs and gently cleaned his mess from her folds and entrance. “God you’re gorgeous.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her overly sensitive clit and her thighs twitched. 

Marinette breathed hard as he licked along her folds with his warm tongue. “Mmmm… you keep doing that and we won’t be eating dinner.” 

Adrien pressed one last kiss to her bud and stood up. He held his hand out to her after he threw the tissue away. “Shall we, M’Lady?” 

Marinette took his hand and walked out towards the kitchen. She picked up his joggers and threw them at him; while, she grabbed her dress. 

He adjusted the waistband around his hips as she pulled the hem of her dress down. She washed her hands at the sink and dried them off. Adrien did the same and washed his face. He took the pink kitchen towel from Marinette and dried his hands and mouth. 

She giggled at him as she took the Pinot Noir from the fridge and grabbed two wine glasses from a white glass cabinet.

Marinette set them on the island and grabbed a wine opener from a drawer.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her upper arms and took the opener from her. He pushed the spiral into the cork and spun it down. Marinette watched his slender fingers as he uncorked the bottle.

Her chest rose and fell as she watched his forearm muscles work. He tipped one of the glasses on it’s side as he poured some of the rich liquid into the glass. 

He passed her the glass and kissed her on the cheek. “Ready to see what I brought you?”  

“Yes, I’m starving.” Marinette brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, humming at how delicious it was.

Adrien poured himself a glass and took a sip; before, he walked over to open the oven door. “It might need heat up again.” he chuckled and set it down on the island. 

Adrien picked up his wine glass again as he undid the knot in the fabric. Marinette watched him unfold it to reveal a spinach and cheese quiche in a white ceramic pie dish. It was super cute and her eyes widened as she peered up at him. “Did you make this?” 

“I did.” Adrien smirked and took another sip of wine. “I thought you’d love the pie dish, as well. I saw it in a little shop and thought of you.” 

“It’s so cute. I love it.” Marinette reached up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. She touched his bicep and leaned more into him, causing him to trip backwards. 

He caught himself on the counter with his hand and chuckled. “You’re gonna make me spill my wine.” 

“Sorry.” Marinette brought her fist to her lips and giggled as embarrassment colored her cheeks. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you love it.” Adrien walked back over to the quiche and touched it. “It needs reheated.” 

“I’ll do it.” Marinette set her wine glass down and turned one of her ovens on. 

Adrien watched her walk back over to him. He brought his glass to his lips and she stole it from him. He sighed as she set it down. “Dance with me.” She smiled up at him. 

“In the kitchen?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Of course.” She reached into his pocket and stole his phone. “Knew you had it.” 

Adrien shook his head as she found a slow song,  _ Frederic Chopin’s Prelude Op.28 No.15 _ . She pushed play and set it on the counter. Adrien touched her waist and took her hand in his. He began to waltz her around the kitchen as the music played. “I haven’t danced in ages. Certainly, haven’t played this in ages.” 

Marinette rested her cheek against his chest. “Not since your father’s last after party.” 

Adrien sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Marinette peered up at him with a warm smile and gently kissed his lips as they swayed in a circle. 

Adrien peered at the oven and noticed the light went out. “I think it’s ready.” 

Marinette let him go and put the quiche into the oven. She closed the door and walked back to him. “Where were we?” 

Adrien chuckled and took her back into his arms, dancing her around the kitchen. “I believe we were dancing terribly around your kitchen, M’Lady.” 

Marinette burst out laughing. “Hey, we don’t dance half bad if you ask me.” 

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “Only because you love me. But to outsiders… I’m sure we look bad.” 

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him to grab plates and forks. 

“I don’t need a fork.” Adrien put it back in the drawer. 

“Of course you don’t.” Marinette giggled as she remembered how he loved quiches so much because he could just hold it in his hand and not dirty a dish. It was convenient, he said. Same reason he enjoyed cheesecake or anything that stayed together enough to hold. 

She grabbed oven mitts and took the quiche out of the oven and set it down on the island. 

Adrien grabbed a knife and began to cut the quiche into slices. He used the fork to take the first piece out and put it on a plate. He then put a slice on a plate for himself. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled and carried her plate,the fork, and her wine glass over to her couch. 

She sat down and set the plate and her wine glass on the coffee table. “Where’s the movie?” She walked back towards him and he passed her the disk. 

Adrien grabbed his plate, wine glass, and the wine bottle. He carried it over to her couch and set it all down on the table. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, watching her put the disk into her player. 

She sat down beside him with the remote and turned it on. Adrien picked up his plate and wine glass, setting the ceramic dish on his lap. 

Marinette held her plate in her left hand and her fork in her right. She took a bite and flashed a look at Adrien with widened eyes as she slowly chewed. 

“What? Is it bad? I knew I screwed it u-” Adrien was interrupted by her lips on his. 

She pulled away with a warm smile. “No, it’s perfect. It’s delicious. Thank you so much, Kitty.” 

Adrien blushed as his own eyes widened in shock. “It’s perfect?” 

“Mm-hm. It’s so yummy.” Marinette took another bite and watched him from the corner of her eye, pick up his slice to take a bite. 

He jumped back as the flavor hit him and surprised him. “It is good.” He ate another bite. 

He leaned forward and took a sip of his wine. He poured Marinette more wine and sat back to watch the film. 

Marinette finished her food and sipped her wine. Adrien set his empty plate down on the coffee table and picked up his glass. 

She scooted closer to him and cuddled up beside him. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as she sipped her drink. Adrien grabbed the red blanket that was on the arm of the couch beside him. He unfolded it and draped it across their laps. Adrien put his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled closer to him. 

“You smell amazing. Like citrus and leather.” Marinette breathed him in and he chuckled. 

“Not like sex?” Adrien laughed and Marinette shrugged. 

“A little. But it’s underlying the citrus and leather.” Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed harder. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette sighed. 

“Alluring. Dangerous. Mysterious. Dark.” Marinette started naming adjectives. 

“What are you listing?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as the movie played on, taking a sip of his dark wine. 

“What your scent makes me think of. There’s something sexy about it.” Marinette blushed, set her glass back down, and ran her hand along his thigh. She ran her fingertips up his inner thigh and along his cock and balls. 

He set his glass down beside hers, slumped more on her couch, and she ran her fingers along his abs and beneath the waistband on his joggers. 

“You keep that up and we’ll forget about the movie.” Adrien watched her smirk and felt her fingers along his shaft. Felt her play with the tip of his cock. He flexed his dick, causing it to grow harder. “Screw the movie.” He pulled her onto his lap and shoved his joggers down, lining himself up with her entrance. 

She gasped as he entered her and stretched her open. He ran his fingers along her jawline and brushed his lips against hers. She parted her lips and he dipped his tongue between them. She moaned and rolled her hips as she rose and fell on him. 

He turned them slightly to the side and threw her onto the couch cushion. She gasped as he grabbed the arm of the couch and pumped harder within her. Marinette grabbed his bicep and waist as he thrust into her. 

She felt her thighs tremble as she got close. Marinette panted and moaned as she stared into his eyes. “Don’t stop. Harder. Ah... Adrien.” She moaned the words and he groaned from deep within his chest, gripping her hip and fucking her harder. 

He felt his muscles tense and twitch as he neared his climax in time with hers. “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Me too.” Marinette bit the words out as she kept her gaze on his. 

He parted his lips with flushed cheeks and she bit her nails into his skin as she wrapped her arms around his body and gripped his back muscles, dragging them down to leave red scraches. She spread her thighs wider and let go. Adrien groaned and came in time with her as they both burst into fireworks. 

Marinette ran her hands up along his muscular pecs and over his shoulders. She tangled her fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck as she caught her breath. He smirked and dipped down to press his lips against hers. Marinette sighed as he dipped his tongue past her lips and let go of the couch arm to hold her. 

“Did you want to watch the movie now?” Marinette giggled up at him, breaking the kiss. “Because I have no idea what’s happening in it.” 

“Did you want to watch it or go on a nightly stroll with a certain unlucky cat?” Adrien laughed and pulled out of her, sitting back on his heels. He adjusted his joggers and left to grab something to clean her up with again.  

“What?” Marinette watched him walk back to her and sit down to clean up his mess. She gasped as he grazed her sensitive clit and bit her bottom lip. 

“I mean do you want to go with me on patrol?” Adrien smiled at her. 

“It’s been ages.” Marinette touched her bare earlobes. She had given up her miraculous years ago when Hawkmoth was defeated. 

“I know, Bugaboo.” Adrien smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black ornate box. 

Marinette peered down at the octagon shaped box in his hand and gasped with her hand over her mouth. “Is that- Tikki?” Tears fell from her eyes. She had regretted giving it all up because she felt like her job was finished. She had helped save Paris. 

“It is. If you want her back.” Adrien smiled at Marinette with it held out towards her. 

Marinette took the box and cuddled it against her cheek. “I missed her so much…” 

“I know you have. Master Fu felt like you should have her anyway. Just because Hawkmoth is gone doesn’t mean that I don’t have plenty on my plate. Especially with all of the crime and protests lately. I could use my little red bug back.” Adrien smirked and transformed into Chat Noir. 

Marinette peered up at him and touched her fingers along his black mask and up along his ears. Chat began to purr as she scratched behind one of them. She dropped her hand and peered at the box. Marinette bit her bottom lip and opened it, wincing at the bright light that burst from within it. 

Chat Noir watched as Tikki gasped and hugged Marinette’s cheek. Marinette cried and hugged the little kwami back with all her might. “I missed you! I’m so sorry, Tikki. I’m so sorry.” Marinette nuzzled her kwami with her cheek. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. I understand.” Tikki smiled at her and wiped her holder’s tears from her cheeks. 

“I feel so bad. Adrien remained loyal and what did I do? I left you.” Marinette sobbed and Chat grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. 

Chat ran his fingers through her messy hair to comb it back into place. “It’s okay. I kept mine because I was selfish and loved the freedom it gave me. Plus it was a lot less lonely having Plagg around after I lost my father.” 

Marinette pushed away from him. “It’s not selfish. You needed someone there and- and I wasn’t.” She looked down and away from him. 

Chat sighed and touched her chin to bring her gaze back to his. “And I understood. And after all here we are.” He raised her left hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her engagement ring. “I’m okay and you’re okay. We’re stronger than ever. Say it.” 

Marinette’s lips parted and she blinked and smiled at him. “Tikki… spots on.” 

Chat opened his eyes to see Ladybug, but she looked different. She looked even better than when they were younger and it took his breath away. 

“What?” Ladybug stared at her suit and back up at Chat, who had his clawed hand over his mouth. 

She ran to her floor length mirror in her bedroom and looked over her ensemble. 

Her suit was the same skin tight ensemble as years ago, but the pattern changed. A ring of black went around her neck like a choker with a ladybug pendant in the middle that was red with gold spots. The wings were slightly unfolded and gold. Her bust was solid black with a sweetheart neckline and a strand of gold outlined it along the top and hem of the bold black area. Her hands to her elbows were coated in solid black with gold trim. Her hips were accented with curved lines of black that had scalloped edges and ran down her outer thighs. From her mid thighs down were black boots that had a gold accented edge. The spaces between all of that were the usual red with black spots. Her mask was red with black spots, but the edges were scalloped in black with gold accents. Her hair was down and tousled around her shoulders.

 

 

_Art done by me, Quantum Chickpea._

 

 

Chat walked up behind her, spinning his tail at his side. “I spot some of me in there.” 

Ladybug turned around and hit him on the chest. “Dork.” 

“What? The gold is showing through.” Chat winked at her and she giggled. 

“What can I say? It’s the model in me.” Marinette laughed and Chat burst out laughing. 

“You mean the model that was just in you?” Chat bit his tongue and Marinette gasped before she laughed harder. 

“You dirty cat!” Marinette giggled and grabbed his tail from him. She yanked him closer and kissed him. 

Chat laughed and tangled his fingers into her hair. “Did you want to go for a run or…” 

Ladybug pushed him away and ran towards her window, grabbing her yo-yo from her hip. “If you think your charms are working over my need for this? You’d be severely wrong.” She threw her yo-yo and flew out along the city. 

Chat chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed his staff and took off after her. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo through Paris, closing her eyes to feel the breeze against her face. She missed this. Missed the thrill of letting go. Of flying over the city and seeing nothing but stars and beautifully crafted buildings. It was like she was back to being young again. Back to not having to worry about bills or adulting. 

Chat caught up to her at the Eiffel Tower. He landed behind her and peered out at the city. “Beautiful isn’t it? Even though we see this all the time.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ladybug turned to face him with tears in her eyes. “I missed this.”

“Missed what?” Chat raised an eyebrow at her and slammed his staff into the concrete floor to lean on it. 

“Just everything. The soaring… the letting go… not worrying about bills or jobs…” Ladybug walked up to him and touched his golden bell. “You.” 

“I’ve been here the whole time, M’Lady.” Chat snorted and watched her shake her head. 

“But I haven’t been running around Paris with you chasing my wings.” She reached up on her toes and pressed her crimson lips against his soft pink ones. 

“Mm… true. I did miss the chase.” Chat smirked at her as she broke the kiss. 

“Why did I give this up?” Ladybug sighed and sat down on the ground. “How could I forget about how magical this all was?” She gestured around them at the city lights below and off in the horizon, disappearing among the deep blues of the sky. 

“Well, we all have our reasons, Bugaboo.” Chat sat down beside her and put his staff back in place. He touched her chin and brought her gaze to his warm one. “But I got the girl in the end.”

“And I got the boy of my dreams.” Ladybug blushed and leaned into him to capture his lips with her own.

 

 

**Songs I wrote to:**

 

**[Pleasure by Louis Val](https://youtu.be/W_FMk0JkUs8) **

 

**[Frederic Chopin's Prelude Op.28 No.15](https://youtu.be/6OFHXmiZP38) **

 


End file.
